STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU part 1
by BeAGoofyJellyfish
Summary: All her life Hermione knew that she was different. Abused by her parents and hated for things that were out of her control, the young girl found herself flung into a new world of possibilities. Chance meetings, unusual friendships and betrayal, sees Hermione and her friends trying to navigate through their Hogwarts years, whilst facing; Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**STUCK IN THE MIDDLE WITH YOU part 1**

Summary: All her life Hermione knew that she was different. Abused by her parents and hated for things that were out of her control, the young girl found herself flung into a new world of possibilities. Chance meetings, unusual friendships and betrayal, sees Hermione and her friends trying to navigate through their Hogwarts years, whilst facing; Pureblood supremacy, maniacal Dark Lords, a manipulating old man with delusions of grandeur, and an Archangel with a sweet tooth. Join Hermione as she finds out there is more going on than meets the eye, as she finds the answer to her biggest question. "Who am I really?"

Author's Note: Hi guys, this is my first story, so tell me what you think. I have no Beta, so all mistakes (and there will be plenty) are my own. Reviews are welcome and i hope you like. some characters are OOC, and i deviate from the main plot of the original sources. there is also an OC. Will be rated M, one to be safe, and two the language used, there will be scenes of Violence and when characters get older maybe some horizontal dancing wink wink, but to begin with its just language and violence. if you want to Beta, just message me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to the original content creators. so yeah I OWN NOTHING

With all the important stuff out the way, lets begin shall we...

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

Gabriel stared at his sister and Crowley with a look of utter bafflement. "I'm sorry, I don't think that I heard you correctly; did you just say that you are pregnant, and not just pregnant, but with the King of the Crossroads baby no less?" He asked praying to his father that this was just some over the top prank.

"That is what i said brother, pay attention. Look we do not need you freaking out at this moment, I'm close to giving birth and we need somewhere safe. You know full well that when are child comes into the world, both sides will try and come after them. We need your help Gabriel. Please!" his sister begged getting hysterical as she did so.

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed in defeat and nodded slightly. "Ok Ealfa, I will Help you, but make sure you keep _him_ on a tight leash." he said pointing at Crowley. Ealfa grabbed the for mentioned demons hand, and they followed a slightly pissed off Archangel.

They soon found themselves standing a few feet away from Stonehenge. Crowley turned to Gabriel and took a menacing step towards him. "Why have you brought us to a bunch of bloody rocks Angel?" he demanded, whilst Ealfa tried to pull him close to her.

"This is my safe place. I created it awhile back, so i could use and reach my Grace without upstairs finding me. Nowhere on Earth is safer for you right now than here. if anyone tries to enter without my permission it will look like a random bunch of rocks like you see now." Gabriel explained to the pissy demon. Beginning to worry about being left too long out in the open, Gabriel grabbed the pair as they crossed into the stone formation. Crowley was surprised when he found himself standing in a large room with several doors leading to other places. Looking around he noticed it was very plain, neutral colours everywhere. "I see you're not one for decorating." he said sarcastically. Ealfa pulled his arm and frowned at the man she loved.

"Hush now darling, he is the only one who can help us." and followed Gabriel into another room, that had a large bed. as she began to get comfortable she cried out in pain. "The baby is coming."

The next thing Gabriel in knew, he was standing at the end of the bed looking with a pair of gloves on checking to see if she was dilated enough to push. Looking down he found himself wanting to either throw up or pass out. "Dear Father I am never going to be able to look you in the face again." He shuddered.

Ealfa stared at her moron brother, her body covered in sweat. "QUIT BEING A TWAT, AND GET THIS BLOODY CHILD OUT OF ME, OR SO HELP ME FATHER, I WILL SMITE YOU!" she screamed as she pushed. Reaching out for Crowley, she grabbed his tie and pulled him close. "WHEN THIS IS OVER I AM CUTTING YOUR BLOODY BOLLOCKS OFF, AND FEEDING THEM TO YOUR HELL HOUND." Making Crowley pale in the horrifying thought.

Gabriel took the this time to man up and reach between her legs and help deliver the baby. after one final push the child entered the world bathed in a silver light, and as her first cries could be heard, the same silver light shot into the sky and spread across the world, alerting Heaven and Hell, that a new player in the game. "It's a girl, you have a beautiful baby girl." He announced, passing the newborn to her mother. Crowley stared at his daughter, love filling his heart. she had a small pair of wings, and a tiny pair of horns. "She is marvelous." he whispered.

Letting the new parents bond with the child, Gabriel cleared all the mess away, and stepped out the room to give them privacy, whilst thinking of a way to keep her safe. after an hour of planning, he stepped back into the room and smiled at the odd little family. "So what are you going to call her?" he asked.

"Hermione." Ealfa whispered, kissing her head gently. Crowley nodded in agreement, silent tears falling down his face. Gabriel sat quietly for a moment, letting the two have this moment before the real world burst in. sighing deeply he leaned forward in his chair, looking them both in the eye. "I know you want to keep her with you, but you have to know how dangerous it is to do so. Her powers that she got from both of you are strong, even for a new born. I can lock these away, until she matures ad is able to handel them, and keep her safe. but even doing that she will still have magic. If I placed her in a Muggle orphanage, she would be seen as a muggleborn, which would be more protection from Heaven, Hell, and all those who would wish to keep her power. I can do my best to keep an eye out for her, and make sure nothing comes after her, but if i take her away, you can not go after her, and watching her for to long could be deadly for everyone involved. Tell me, what do you want to do?" he finished, and waited for their response.

Ealfa looked down at Hermione, and then towards Crowley. The King of the Crossroads, was openly weeping at the choice he had to make. He had never really cared for his human son, but now he had a chance to do right by his daughter, but never being able to see her grow hurt more than he cared to admit. Staring into Ealfa's eyes, they knew what they had to do. Standing up, he wrapped his precious baby girl in her blanket and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Take her, and make sure she is safe from the others." and with that the couple left the Archangel and sleeping newborn.

Gabriel spent the next few days before moving Hermione, making sure everything was set up and ready. He lock the girls powers, causing her form to change, so she no longer had horns or wings. When he finally moved Hermione, he had found a nice orphanage, and placed her carefully on the door step. before knocking on the door he smiled tenderly at his niece, and lovingly stroked her cheek. "Don't worry little one. I will always be there for you." he whispered.


	2. AN

Hey Guys,

I am just writing a quick note to say sorry I have not posted chapter 2, me being the dozy prat that I am lost all my notes I made, and now I'm trying to unravel the cluster fuck that is chapter 2 - 5.

Thank you for the people who have Followed and Favorited my story so far, I will give you a proper shout out in the beginning of my next chapter,

thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming i love the positive stuff.

If anyone wants to be a beta please don't hesitate, seriously, don't :)

anyway thanks and I hope to post in the next week

TTFN

Goofy Jellyfish


	3. Chapter 1

AN: i know it has been a long time but HELLO. i'm sorry for not updating, life had gotten in the way. Before i continue i want to say thank you to willowtree102902, cheyeneb, KittyWolfM, a person d, and slcraig01 for their reviews. some helped me figure out mu format others reminded me recently to get my head out my arse and type. so thanks and thanks to all who have Favorited and followed my story.

this is only a small chapter, i'm currently working on the next one and i hope to have it posted next week for real this time

disclaimer is on chapter one

Gabriel pov

It had been eleven long years for Gabriel, but one thing had remained the same for him and that was watching over his niece Hermione. He wished he could of found another way to keep her safe from all the people after her, but he knew his hands were tied. He stood in the shadows as he watched the Grangers hurl insults towards his charge. A bubbling rage began to fill him up.

He wanted to take Hermione out of that home at the first signs of abuse, but he was being watched by both sides, so he kept his calm, and healed her in her sleep when he could. Gabriel balled his hands up as the familiar scent over Hermione's blood filled his nose. How could people as evil as the Grangers be allowed to adopt. Even with Gabriel leaving anonymous tips and evidence with all the relevant people, they still got out of trouble and managed to keep his niece in their grasp.

Watching through window, he let out a low growl as Hermione was clutching her ribs trying to catch her breath, blood was spilling down her face from where one of the monsters had cut her cheek. The Grangers then left the room laughing and kissing as they headed to their room so they could ride the high they were on. Gabriel quickly appeared next to Hermione and tears rolled down his face.

Pulling her unconscious form close, he poofed them back into her room in the basement and laid her carefully on her bed. She whimpered as he placed his hands on her ribs. With a deep breath he allowed his grace to heal her small body. Her breathing soon deepened as she slept, Gabriel kissed her forehead and left the Granger household. He had plans to make.

Hermione's pov

"GET UP YOU LITTLE FREAK, AND CLEAN YOUR FUCKING MESS UP!" Hermione cringed as she heard her 'father' shout down to the basement. Taking a steady breath she noticed how her ribs weren't hurting anymore. She allowed herself a small smile, knowing it was her guardian angel that had healed her. Stumbling about the basement, Hermione climbed into the kitchen and grabbed her bucket and cloth and headed into the living room, where she then spent the next twenty minuets cleaning her blood of the floor.

Without saying anything to her parents, she continued with her chores for the day until there was a knock on the door. "Well go on then, answer the bloody door you stupid little twat." her mother sneered. With a slight nod of her head, and making sure she avoided eye contact. Opening the door, she saw a surprised older woman looking at her.

"Hello, My dear, I am Professor McGonagall, are you parents in so that I could speak to them a moment?" She asked. Hermione squeaked but nodded, showing the Professor into the freshly cleaned living room. Gathering her nerves she headed into her fathers office and cleared her throat. "Excuse me sir." she stuttered out.

"What do you want you stupid little whore? Do you need to be punished again?" Her fathered demanded, Hermione shook her head forcefully.

"No Sir, there is a woman in the living room, wanting to speak to you."

"Oh really, well then go make us some tea and bring it in." Her ordered, Hermione rushed out his office and straight into the kitchen, as she prepared the tea she could hear her parents talking to the Professor. Hermione balanced the large tray and walked into the living room. Her parents stared at her intently and Hermione felt a chill walk up her spine.

"This lovely woman wants to speak to you Hermione about school. Apparently you're a very special girl." Her mother states, a sarcastic tone. Hermione barely flinched, but the Professor looked deeply at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am here to tell you, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach transfiguration at the school. I am a witch, and you my dear are a witch." McGonagall explained.

"What do you mean I am a witch, I'm just a plain simple girl, there is nothing special about me." Hermione says in a broken voice. McGonagall stares at the young girl and and raises a brow.

"You are special my dear girl." McGonagall says, and promptly changed into her animagus form and back again. The Grangers stared at the woman in shock, not really believing magic until she did that. The room was silent. McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out a roll of parchment and handed it to Hermione.

"All she needs is listed on the parchment, and I shall be by in a few days to take her into Diagon Alley."

"EXCUSE ME, but how in the hell are we meant to pay for this school, and her supplies. I am not throwing our hard eared money down the drain for some little brat, who isn't even our daughter." Mr Granger burst his nostrils flaring. McGonagall raised her brow, and composed her self before she did something rash.

"Do not fear Mr Granger, Hermione's schooling, including supplies is already paid for. You won't have to do a thing." she said in a steely voice. With taking the wind out of their sails and giving Hermione one more look she left the living room and turned back briefly to warn the evil couple. "Remember I will be returning in a few days, and you'll be surprised what magic can do." and left their home.

Hermione didn't move a muscle, scared of what her parents would do if she did. But she was surprised when she was given more than scraps for dinner, and was sent to bed without being beaten or made to do chores. For the first time in Hermione's life, she felt hope.

Gabriel pov

Gabriel sat in the back of the leaky cauldron waiting, when someone sat beside him. "You were right in how horrid those muggles are Gabe. I'll be going for her in a couple of days, and hopefully she will never have to go back." Gabriel turned at looked at the face of one of his oldest friends.

"Thank you Minnie, and I know she will never go back, my plan is finally falling into place, and hopefully she will be safe. I'm never going to forgive myself for what she went through but hopefully in time, they can all forgive me." and with that he finished his drink and vanished leaving McGonagall staring at her shadow.

AN2: i know there are a few unanswered moments in this chapter, but they will be answered in the next one promise. remember this is my first story so be gentle in your reviews. and i'm still in need of a beta if anyone can help thanks


End file.
